The present invention relates to the journalling of spinning turbines of open end spinning units and in particular to a combination radial and axial aerostatic bearing for journalling the shaft of the spinning turbine.
It has been known to journal the shaft of a spinning turbine in a radial aerostatic bearing comprising a generally cylindrically hollow housing surrounding the shaft, through which the gaseous lubricating medium is supplied and the shaft being provided with radial ducts which communicate with an axial duct through which the gaseous medium is exhausted. A bearing of this type is described in German patent publication 2110261 which shows the axial duct communicating with the surrounding environment, in which the exhausted medium is in fact discharged. In German patent publications 1,934,099 corresponding to British Pat. No. 1,225,067, German patent publication 1,933,929 and British Pat. No. 1,085,184 disclose devices wherein the spinning turbine is supported with an aerostatic radial bearing as well as an aerostatic axially bearing. In these devices separate ducts, leading from a common air supply, extend to separate radial and axial bearing constructions. As a result these devices are rather complex in their structure and consume relatively great amounts of air or medium. The cost of manufacture is thus relatively expensive as is the cost of operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and easily constructed aerostatic bearing for spinning turbines which overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combined axial and radial aerostatic bearing for a spinning turbine.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combined axial and radial aerostatic bearing in which less air is consumed than in those devices heretofore known.
The foregoing objects, together with other objects as well as numerous advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure of the invention.